Mission Street Shelter Characters
in the episode Brother, Can You Spare That Jacket, the Mission Street Shelter where the lottery ticket ends up, has 4 characters that have speaking lines. The 3 that the girls chat to in order to keep a ruse up makes them think differently about what they have. Father Campbell He is the Priest that is in charge of the Shelter, he is a good man, despite the fact there isn't many beds left he doesn't turn the women away and even through the girls don't look homeless he doesn't judge them and gets them pillows ready for their night. He is seen the next day when the girls give him the lottery ticket and that he can use the winning to help the shelter and maybe hope to the poor souls that have nothing. He was played by Matthew Faison Ben Rose is making her bed, when Ben a middle age black man remarks on her neatness and Rose reveals it's a habit she has also had since she was a child in Minnesota, he then reveals he is also from the area, as the lights out alarm goes off Rose hears his story. He once was a hotel porter in Minnesota which he enjoyed but when the recession began his hotel was taken over. Due to Ben's age he was fired, he tried to find work but they refuse to train him, without any money he was on the streets, he then got himself to Miami so he wouldn't freeze to death. He was played by Teddy Wilson, who was also the Cafe owner in Twas The Nightmare Before Christmas. Kenny While Blanche is going through her handbag she sees a young man looking at her bag and she warns him not to try anything but then he tells he only wanted gum. As they talk Kenny tells her what to do in the morning, but he realizes that she isn't homeless, but he admits he is working on a thesis for Sociologically, which Blanche admires Kenny for, however he tells the truth he has his degree but he is now in the shelter because he is an alcoholic, the pressure to do well meant he had no work experience and confesses he didn't want the gum. He was played by Simpson's Voice Actor Karl Wiedergott. Ida Perkins As Dorothy and Sophia try to keep comfort in the situation, Sophia spots Ida Perkins an old friend from Shady Pines, later on Ida and Sophia talk about their time in the home, if they wanted Sour Cream in place of Yoghurt in their Jacket Potato, Ida would fake an angina attack however the reason she's in the shelter was sad, she run out of money, the home gave her some phone numbers but she had nowhere to go and had no known relatives to take her in. She remarks that nobody said how it cost money to grow old. As the girls look for the Lottery ticket Sophia comforts Ida that there might be hope tomorrow and Ida tells Sophia it is tomorrow. She was played by Herta Ware. Category:Characters